F1 2019 (video game)
F1 2019 is the official video game of the 2019 Formula One and Formula 2 Championships developed and published by Codemasters. It is the twelfth title in the ''Formula One'' series developed by the studio. The game was announced by Codemasters on 28 March 2019. The video game is the eleventh installment of the franchise, and it features all twenty-one circuits, twenty drivers and ten teams present in the 2019 Formula One World Championship. Codemasters has stated that the game was in development for nearly two years, and described it as "the most ambitious release in franchise history". Features F1 2019 is the first game in the series to feature driver transfers, with AI-controlled drivers able to switch teams during or at the end of a championship year. These moves will be randomly-generated rather than scripted events. The game includes 18 Formula 1 cars from F1 2018 from the 1972–2010 seasons, with the DLC having a focus on the careers of Alain Prost and Ayrton Senna. The DLC also includes the 2010 McLaren MP4-25, driven by Lewis Hamilton and Jenson Button, and the 2010 Ferrari F10, driven by Fernando Alonso and Felipe Massa. These cars were included to celebrate the ten-year anniversary of Codemasters releasing the Formula 1 games on the seventh and eighth generations of consoles. Players are able to design liveries—including fictional sponsors—for a generic 2019 car in multiplayer modes. Within the game Racing Point's SportPesa sponsorship is replaced by SpScore.com due to SportPesa being a betting company and the game being PEGI 3 rated. Scuderia Ferrari's sponsor Mission Winnow was also completely removed because of it being an advertisement for the tobacco company Philip Morris International. In a later update, the 90 Years logos were added, along with the real car, to celebrate Ferrari's 90-year involvement in motorsport. Ferrari's 2019 car was also named the Ferrari SF90 for their 90-year anniversary. Codemasters revealed the presence of the FIA Formula 2 Championship in the game, with a Dallara F2 2018 shown at the end of the announcement trailer. The game initially featured the teams, drivers and calendar of the 2018 championship with content based on the 2019 championship added to the game via update in September 2019. The Formula 2 championship is integrated into the game's career mode as a series of short scenarios designed to introduce driver rivalries. It includes two fictional drivers, Lukas Weber and Devon Butler, who act as team-mate and rival to the player respectively, and who will graduate to Formula 1 alongside the player. The full Formula 2 championship can be played separately to the career mode. Reception | GSpot = 9/10 | GameRev = | GI = 8.75/10 | IGN = 8.5/10 | JXV = 9/10 }} F1 2019 was well received, scoring 90% on the Xbox One. GameSpot said "The Formula 2 cars are superb to handle, and the new additions to career mode, like driver swaps, add some much-needed drama and excitement that real Formula 1 has been missing for some time now." Game Revolution said "There’s enough here to take you well into next season (and beyond), while the Career Mode has finally shaken off the cobwebs to emerge as a genuinely thrilling highlight". IGN said that "it definitely doesn’t always seem like a new game." The game got to number 2 in the UK sales chart, behind Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. It reached number 7 in Australia. The game continues to be plagued with handling and brake problems. Awards References Category:2019 video games Category:Codemasters games Category:Esports games Category:Formula One video games Category:Linux games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Racing video games Category:Video games scored by Mark Knight Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Video games set in Australia Category:Video games set in Austria Category:Video games set in Azerbaijan Category:Video games set in Bahrain Category:Video games set in Belgium Category:Video games set in Brazil Category:Video games set in Canada Category:Video games set in China Category:Video games set in France Category:Video games set in Germany Category:Video games set in Hungary Category:Video games set in Italy Category:Video games set in Japan Category:Video games set in Mexico Category:Video games set in Monaco Category:Video games set in Russia Category:Video games set in Singapore Category:Video games set in Spain Category:Video games set in Texas Category:Video games set in the United Arab Emirates Category:Video games set in the United Kingdom Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games Category:PlayStation 4 Pro enhanced games Category:Cultural depictions of Ayrton Senna